Personal lost
by Kingofpop12345
Summary: Percy and Annabeth troubles. Runs away. Jerk smug idiotic brother. Chaos cameo. I do not own PJO Rick Riordan does sry for spelling errors. Up for adoption. i am currently writing another story but i will continue if no one wants to pick up on here PM me if you want the story and my other story is Discontinued
1. Beginning

Personal Loss

Percy POV

It was a sunny day at Camp Half-Blood. Little did I know that was going to be the day I would leave forever. I was walking down Half-Blood hill just got done with my quest from Athena so I could prove to her my worth of marrying her daughter Annabeth Chase. My Girlfriend. There were a lot more cabins and way more Half-Bloods than last summer.

"Hey You! Who are you?" a kid asked running towards me. He had black hair and green eyes. "let me guess Child of Poseidon?" I said to him.

"Yes I am the best warrior he ever had" he said smugly.

"Your name?" I asked getting annoyed at his smug mood.

"Joshua. You look weak what's your name?" he asked looking at me.

"Percy Jackson" I said.

"Your him? Ha you are weak I bet you couldn't even last a round in combat with me" he said smugly. Ironic since I was about four inches taller than him. I just walked away from him.

"Ha the great Percy Jackson is afraid of facing Poseidon's favorite child" he laughed. "CHICKEN" he yelled in laughter.

"Tomorrow at noon" I said back to him. I walked into the big house.

"Percy my boy!" Chiron said as he was in wheelchair form he wheeled to me.

"Hey Chiron have you seen Annabeth anywhere?" I asked him.

He looked down in anger. "She's...in her cabin and Percy no matter what you see please control your anger" he asked. As I exited I looked back at the house. What did he mean? I thought. I entered the cabin holding the ring in my pocket. There was my Brother Joshua and...Annabeth?!

"Annabeth?!" I said in shock.


	2. I lose my Mom for good

Still Percy POV

"Percy! what are you doing here?" Annabeth said looking alarmed at him.

"Why Annabeth?" I asked her. My heart felt like a dozen of sharks attacking and eatin it then it being eaten by a squid.

"Percy...i" She said before i interupted her.

"You were cheating on me! with all i have sacrificed for you!" I yelled getting seriously angry.

"Don't yell at her you Idiot..." Joshua saaid before i puched him in the nose knocking him out.

"Annabeth i was gone because i was going to propose!" I yelled thrusting the ring into her face.

"Percy...i...i'm" she stuttered.

"SHUT UP ANNABETH. IM LEAVING!" i yelled as i stormed out to my cabin. I packed my bags and went up to Half-Blood hill. I looked at my onec called home. Then i left.

Wlking through the small town alone was to tell you the truth scary. Usually during the summer i would just stop at the store to call mom..."Mom" i said. I walked into the store and called her.

"Hello?" My moms voice said.

"mom it's me" i said.

"What happned?" she immediately said.

"annabeth chea.." i said before i heard a blood curdleing scream. I dropped all of my stuff and willed my self to mist travel to her. There i saw the dead bodies of Mom and Paul a monsterous beast eating pauls arm. "NO!" i yelled. ( be continued)


	3. Chapter 3

(From Now on only Percy POV until later on in the story)

I was walking down a road with tears in my eyes. my mom and Paul are...dead. As i kept walking i noticed that it was getting dark so i grabbed some logs off of trees and started a fire. about an hour i notice a little girl watching the flames. Hestia. I bowed.

"Lady Hestia" i said. She looked at me her eyes showed kindness even though they are flames.

"Perceus" she aknowledged me. "Why aren't you at camp?" She asked.

"Well...Annabeth cheated on me...and i went to my moms and mom and paul...are dead" i said trying to hold back tears. She looked at me sadly.

"im so sorry. How about you become my Champion?" She asked me

I stared at her in shock. "Yes Milady" i said again bowing. She pointed her finger at me and immediately began to feel new powers. 'Perceus you now have control over flames and you can summon food by thinking.' hestia said in my mind. 'since your my champion we can communicate through our minds' she said again before i could ask her.

"Thank you again milady' i said bowing to her. When i looked back up she was gone. in her place was a mirror. i looked at myself. Instead of normal eyes my eyes were like flames they were more green than ever. 'cool!' i thought. (AN Thanks to my loyal readers)


	4. Chapter 4

It has been several weeks since i left Camp half-Blood (ANPercy's POV) . Several weeks since Mom and Paul died. and several weeks since i became champion for Hestia. right now i am in a forrest somewhere in Colorado (ANI dont know where a huge forrest is in USA anyone know let me know and ill change) when i heard branches breaking and loud growling. I turned around and there was my old enemy.

"what a cow head" i said as i met the mintaur. He grunted. I took out riptide and began my attack. As we fought he seemed to have improved on his fighting. He took riptide and threw it away. He aimed a knife at my throat then all of a sudden a arrow tip potruted out of his chest. The minataur became dust and behind him there stood a little girl all dressed in silver with silver eyes.

"artemis. crap!" i said as i turned to ran. but i was blocked by two hunters. I ran around but i was surrounded.

"Percy?" Thali said as she walke out from behind a tree.

"Yeah. it's me" i said putting my hands up. "Why aren't you at camp?" she asked.

"Long story. I'll tell you and artemis only no one else" i said.


	5. Chapter 5

As we entered the tent i saw most hunters glare at me. Just the usual stuff. Artemis sat down in her chair as well as Thalia. "i know your listening" i said looking towards the door of the tent.

"Perceus answer Thalias Question" Artemis said in her commanding voice.

"Well...about several weeks ago i found Annabeth cheating on me so i ran. then i found mt mom and Paul...Dead" i quickly surmised. Thalia gasped and she grasped her spear so hard it broke.

"That't B*&%*" she swore quickly repairing her spear.

"Thalia!" Artemis said. "Don't Swear" she said again chastsizing her lieutenant.

"Sorry Milady so Perce what are you going to do?" Thalia asked with concern in her eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe i will visit Gabe and kill him" i said shurgging.

"Wait your old Stepfather?! isn't he a statue?" Thalia questioned. I nodded taking out my pen and winking at her.

"Thank you for saving my life Lady Artemis" I said bowing to her.

"Perceus. since you are the ONLY decent man left on earth will you accept my blessing?" artemis asked me which shocked me and Thalia. I nodded. she pointed at me shooting a glow.

"you now have better archery skills that are better than anyone else except me and my hunters" she said. I bowed to her and said goodbye then i left. I did not know who i was going to meet next.


	6. Changes

As i walked through the forrest i have been thinking of what transpired yesterday. I can't believe i have Artemis's blessing. which is incredible since she hates almost every single man on the earth. All of a sudden a man stepped out from the ground i mean he litterally formed out of the ground.

"Who are you?" i said raising riptide. the man chuckled.

"I am Chaos creator of the universe" he said his voice deep and powerful.

"What do you want...Lord Chaos" i said nervoudly bowing to him.

"I want to give you some of my powers. if you would accept my blessing?" He asked me. i was completely stunned. I nodded my head. He shot a back ball of energy and i blacked out.

I woke up about two hours later. I found beside me a huge mirror with a note. 'Perceus you might wanna look at yourself before entering civilization~Chaos'. I looked at myself and i gasped. I was taller probably around 6'4" (AN Abraham Lincoln's heigth. History fact sry i love history). I had now a 12 pack instead of an 8th and huge biceps or in other words i was seriously ripped. I looked into my eyes now the green flames have black in them not all of it's black but it seriously makes my eyes scary. Other changes i have longer hair with red highlights and i have rings. 'think about them and they'll appear. they will disappear when you think gone' i heard in my mind. As soon as i took my apearance in the mirror vanished now im all alone in the wilderness.


	7. Back into the Underworld

I grabbed my stuff and took off flying. about an hour i landed outside of Los Angelas. My Wings retreated back into my back. I started walking around but i decided to pay a visit to my uncle. Hades. After i got a ride from Charon i walked to his palace.

"Perceus Jackson" Hades said walking towards me.

"Hades you owe me a favor. can i see my friends or at least my parents?" i asked getting straight to the point

"Fine. you have an hour with your parents" he grumbled. Immediately two spirits formed where he was. "Mom. Paul?" i asked looking at the spirits. Paul looked at mom and said "I'll leave you two alone" he said as he disapeared.

"Percy...your so tall" she said raising her hand up to my face but only to have it fall through. She smiled sadly.

"Mom...i'm sorry" i said tears in my eyes.

"Don't worry Hades sent us to Elysium. we're happy" She said.

"But when i died you said Annabeth cheated on you...do you want to explain?" she said. I told her my story from camp to meeting chaos. Hades walked back.

"Times up" he said as he walked away.

"Bye mom" i said. "Bye Honey" she said as she dissapeared.

I looked at the spot where she was and cried for a bit. then i got up and hitched a ride back up to the surface.

As i walked off i looked around. There's a familiar face. There in front of me is a man who has a french acsent and a badge that says 'Dr. Thorn' Manticor oh crap!.


	8. The truth breaks the heart then heals it

"Perceus Jackson we meet again" Thorn said in his thick French accent.

"What do you want Thorn?" I asked him getting ready to fight.

"I do not want to fight today I came to show you the truth" He said pulling out a Ipad. Why do the evil guys get the good stuff?

The screen came on showing Annabeth asleep. Aphrodite appeared and threw dust over the sleeping woman.

"Percy will be mine" She smiled. With a flash Aphrodite was gone. Annabeth woke up her eyes were a light shade of hot pink.

"Does that mean?" I asked looking at the screen.

"Yes Perceus. It's all Aphrodite's blame" he said again in a thick obviously fake accent

"Why are you helping me?" I asked him.

"Because Jackson I hate Aphrodite more than you...she's very much more annoying than you" He said then he wheeled his chair around nd left me standing in the middle of a sidewalk.

I started to get angry 'HOW DARE SHE TOOK THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AWAY' I thought angrily. Then I thought bout Annabeth how could she forgive me for what I had done? What am I supposed to do. I mist-traveled to New York city and decided to walk to the empire state building.

"600th floor" I said in a hurry.

"No such thing kid. This only goes to the 200th floor(AN idk about the actual floors correct me if im wrong')

"I am Percy Jackson" I said giving him my deluxe killing you later stare.

He fainted onto his desk. I looked over and found the card and thought 'what a idiot' and I walked into the elevator. As I walked onto olympus I saw Annabeth directing a couple of automatons. "Annabeth!" I exclaimed looking at her. I looked into her eyes. They were a shade of Hot Pink.


End file.
